quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 2, 2012
Scene1: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid slaps ayan when he continually keeps asking him the same question that why cant he take responsibilty for asad as a father and what is his weakness in front of mamujaan that he cant speak in front of him. Rashid says that he agrees he’s a loser and a weak person and tells that even the strongest of people to bow down in font of life’s burden and lower their head. Saying this he turns away. Ayaan says i know you love him then why woudnt you say anything to him. Scene 2:Location: Asad’s residence: In the morning, Dilshad is setting up the breakfast table when asad walks in dressed for office seeing him she tells him that the doctor told him a day’s rest but he says that he cant stay without work and that is a trait that he has picked up from his mother only who in sickness and in health has never stopped to take a break. Dilshad gives in to him thinking it impossible to win him over. Najma comes in and gives the buttered toast to asad saying she’s on a sprout diet, thinking about the calories but he tells her that nobody would notice and she could eat it away. So everybody begins breakfast. Najma and dishad are talking through their eyes with najma telling dilshad to talk to him. Seeing this, asad asks najma what does she want. She tells him that she and her friends want to go to a new lounge that has opened with his permission. He tells them to go but be back before sunset. She argues that the lounge opens after eight. Asad wondering what kind of a place that is tells her that she can go but he would pick and drop her. She is upset that she doesnt need to be treated like a child. But she is willing to be embarrassed by that too, if he agrees to her wearing modern clothes there as thats the protocol and expresses her wish to wear a jeans and tshirt. Asad asks her not to follow anything everybody does as modernism is in mentality and not defined by clothes. If a place demnads that entry is when you leave behind your mannerisms then, she doesnt need to go there Nor does she need to be with such friends who want to. Scene 3: Location: Zoya’s residence Seeing zoya playing around with an application over her tablet, Zeenat expresses her concern about her behavior in front of anwar saying that how would she adjust in her in laws’ place. He doesnt take her seriusly and says that its good that she didnt get married then. Zeenat says that someday she has to and already they are insulted by her elopement and people have started talking. Zoya retaliates now saying that she doesnt care for these people who have so much interest in her life. Zeenat tells that she has decided that they are taking her back to NY with them. Zoya refuses to go anywhere without knowing her past. Zeenat says she would have to use force if she has to. Zoya and anwar do not take her seriusly and keep pulling her leg at every descision of hers. When zeenat is close to tears, anwar persuades zoya to look after her. She tries to talk to her about the importance of her past to her. Zeenat says that she cant let her stay here alone in hotels. Zoya closes the topic saying that they would discuss it over dinner.A nd hugging her thinks to herself that zeenat will have to understand her helplessness. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayaan asks him why cant asad stay with them and what is his helplessness. He says that he cannot repeat the same mistake with shireen and ayan that he once did with dilshad and asad. He says that even if he cant make them stay he can atleast visit and ask about asad as his phone is switched off, which rarely happens and ayaan is nervous about his health.Rashid says that they dont live far from here when they shifted from their old house.Ayan is happy that rashid has all the info and ask eagerly if he would go.He says yes but expresses a doubt,but before that ayan hugs hima nd says that he is sorry that he disrespected him and he’s not angry at him anymore.Rashid too is happy and hugs him back.He then says that befor ehe goes he should inform,and asks ayan if he has any other phone no as asad’s is switched off.Ayan says he’s already sent him a messag with the no.having received it,he asks ayan if he is coming inside,or going to philander,following his father’s thread of speech,philandering spits out of his mouth but then he covers it up saying that he needs some fresh air.rashid tells him to go but take care of himself. Scene 5: Location: In a park. Zoya sees tap water being filled in bottles and labelled off as mineral water.Disturbed,she goes over to the nearest stall,and accuses them fo cheating and when they rebuke her she threatens to go to the consumer court and demands for their license no.They who are hooligans gather around her thinking her to be alone and tell her to call the police and take them to the court.Zoya having sensed,that they know she’s alone points out to a man,standing at a distance taht she’s with him.The man actually is ayan.They decide to beqat him up first and then atke care of zoya.They go upto ayan and ask him if he knows zoya.He remembers her from the mazaar and says this is the girl who’s the reason for the recent dispute in the two families and getting him and asad gt a beating.He angrily says yes but before anything else they start beating him up,zoya takes the oppurtunity to dismantle the stall and wrecj everything and slips away from there.The hooligans sees this and leave him and rush towards the stall,leaving him thinking that whenevr he meets this girl,he ends up getting beaten up. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s and Ayan’s residence Rashid calls dilshad.Hearing his voice after 17 years she is shocked and cant control her emotions and starts crying but then keeps the receiver away from her mouth so that he doesnt know about that.He says that even after all these years,he can recognize her silence and asks her not to put down the phone.He then clarifies that at the hospital he didnt want to create drama,but he couldnt stop himslf when he heard about asad.and that he knows she’s very angry.He expresses his wish to come home,wanting to meet her but then corrects saying that he wnts to meet asad,taking dilshad by surprise.She makes up an excuse that he’s not at home and gone to office and that he shouldnt bother about him as he’s fine.But he doesnt give up and sys if he can meet him tomorrow evening.Seeing no wy out of that,she reluctantly says that he may come.Rashid says that eh looks forward to see them soon,god willing and cancels the phone. Dilshad still affectd by the call is surprised when asad walks in and trie to stay calm while asad searches for his laptop.He’s about to leave when he hears her sighing and asks her who’s on phone that she was talking to.She tells him it was his dad.Asad is disturbed. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence Shirin is angry that rashid called dilshad and made up a plan to meet them and accuses that by asad getting hurt,he’s looking at a chance to romance dilshad again.He tries to calm her down and makes her understand that he himself told her and doesnt want to do it behind her back and that he actually wants to meet asad meanwhile asad taunts as to why does rashid want to meet him whther to see how children grow without a father.dilshad is upset but tries to make her understand that he cares for asad.He replies that if he did,he wouldnt have left them. On the other hand,rashid explaining to shirirn that had he been staying with dilshad and asad and something happneed to ayan,wouldnt shirin have wanted for him to meet ayan once.And he makes her realise taht asad got hurt trying to save ayan taking the wound meant to inflict ayan.He says that for the last 17 years he hasnt bothered how they were,but now the situation if different,asad has saved ayan’s life fulfilling his responsiblity as an elder brother and now he has to fulfill his responsibility as a father.He says that he wants to go and meet them for a last time but with her permission.She gives him permission if he ensures that this is the last time they meet. Asad asks her to refuse him to come.She says that she has taught him that they should even consider the enemy as a guest if he comes to their house.And declares that she has already said yes for him to come.Asad is disturbed at this and says that he may come but would only be able to meet dilshad as he wouldnt meet him and walks out ignoring his mother calling him.He reaches his car and is about to get in when the recenet conversation upsets him and he closes the car door in frustration. Scene 8: Location: Asad’s residence Asad walks in on a complaining nazma about the same thing that dilshad didnt do right in inviting him over as he has never bothered to look out for them in so many years then why now.All her life.in college she saw her step sisters getting out of big flashy cars whenever she was dropped by asad to college.Rashid didnt bother then,so why now.Asad tells her to stop and apologizes to dilshad for not listening to her and and disobeying her for the first time in his life.He goes on to say that if this is that important to her,then he would meet rashid along with nazma.Dilshad and nazma are surprised hearing this and turn around to face him,The screen freezes on his face. Precap: Zoya is walking on the road when asad’s car again hits her and she falls on the ground and a cart full of sunflowers falls on her.Asad gets out to see if she’s alright.She turns around to scold the guy but they both see each other,recognize and stare without talking.